


𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒|| 𝒅.𝒎

by pippawhitfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawhitfield/pseuds/pippawhitfield
Summary: 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨





	1. Chapter 1

-. INTRODUCTION.-

Hello!

Before the story starts i would like to say a quick disclaimer, This story contains smut so if you're not comfortable with it i kindly suggest you read another story. 

I would like to say thank you for clicking on this story i really appreciate it, I would also like to announce a few things about the main character, her name is Arabella Williams, she is a MUGGLE and is in Ravenclaw. This story starts in 5th year (but their going to be 16 in this). 

Luna Lovegood is going to be in the same year as Arabella, Draco and Harry ect. 

Thats all for now, this will be updated once the story is finished, happy reading, i now present you...

Promiscuous

started - 11th February 2021

Ended - Ongoing


	2. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒|| 𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐀𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐦𝐬

"Filthy little Mudblood"

ARABELLA WILLIAMS' POV:

Today was a fresh start, i was starting another year at Hogwarts, my 5th year, i was wearing my newly-bought Ravenclaw Robes that my Mother had kindly bought me. I remember standing on the platform for my first year, all the nerves hitting me at once as i stood before the magnificent train before me. But now, i didn't feel nervous at all, the feeling was more of an exited one.

I clambered onto the train and searched for my best friends, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. We had been friends since first year. Honestly i couldn't of asked for better best friends. I walked down the Ravenclaw section of the train in search for Luna or Cho. 

i slid open a Compartment door to reveal Luna and Cho both squealing at the same time "ARABELLA!" they ran up to me and wrapped their arms around me. pulling me into a tight embrace. "hello" i replied a little stunned by the sudden warmth. They pulled away and sat back down, i took a seat next to Cho.

"so, how was your summer?" Cho asked me, "it was good i guess..." replying, honestly it was probably the worst since my Grandfather was diagnosed with a Brain tumor, at that moment in time i wasn't comfortable to talk about it. They didn't push me with any more questions though.

. . .

After a long train ride, the train came to an abrupt stop, we clambered back out of the train. We travelled all the way to the magnificent castle, it didn't matter how many times i saw it, it alway managed to have me gawping at it.

"Look who it is" a familiar male voice called out from behind me, i turned around to see a pair of icy-grey eyes shooting daggers at me, "what do you want Malfoy" i sighed, "nothing" he smirked, "well then you can leave" i spat suddenly gaining a wave of confidence.

"Filthy Little Mudblood" he muttered under his breath, unfortunately i heard it, i tried to swallow the pathetic lump that had grown in my throat. Before Malfoy could have any satisfaction in me crying i walked off as quickly as i could.

what

a

little

shit.

"Whats the matter?" Luna asked noticing that i wasn't 100%, "malfoy is the matter" i whimpered ever so slightly, "don't let him get to you" Cho spoke, "that's easier said than done" i muttered.

A/N

Im sorry that this is a short chapter, this one is really just introducing the characters, I also have another story on my page called Sincerely, Draco if you want to read it...

\- pippa

x


	3. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒||𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒇𝒐𝒚

"You"

ARABELLE WILLIAMS' POV:

There was no doubting that Malfoy words didn't hurt, it felt like a wasp sting to the heart, it made me feel like an outsider or that i was unwanted. in all general it hurt.

"Arabella Williams!" McGonagall yelled, i snapped out of me trance and looked up at her humming the words, "yes miss", "were you listening to a thing i said?" she questioned, i remained quiet. "detention with Professor Snape after dinner tonight" she announced.

i grunted and rested back in my chair, "the mudblood got a detention" Malfoy sneered, "that type of language is most certainly not acceptable in my class, detention to you to Mr Malfoy" She sneered. He scoffed and leaned back in his chair, staring at me with utter disgust.

His eyes were piercing into the back of my head, sending cold shivers down my back.

. . .

i walked down the cold hallway to the potion class, once i arrived i locked eyes with icy grey ones, "Miss Williams, your two minutes late" Snape snapped, "sorry sir" i apologies. "you two are going to try get along while i go and sort out a situation" Snape spoke slowly. And with that he left leaving me and Malfoy.

Alone.

"you know, if you weren't a Mudblood and a Ravenclaw i might of taken interest in you" Malfoy smirked, "stop trying to get under my skin Malfoy" i sneered, "feisty" he chuckled, His eyes stared at me intensely, "Malfoy, what exactly do you want?" i spat.

"that's a difficult one" he began walking towards me.

"i don't know maybe..." he edged.

"you"

A/N

sorry for the cliffhanger, i just had to leave it there. also sorry that it is very short. THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!!!

\- pippa

x


	4. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒|| 𝒅.𝒎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐒𝐦𝐮𝐭

A/N

sorry, this chapter is sooo bad, it's actually funny it's that bad. It's really rushed and I don't have time to sort it out at the moment. THIS STORY WILL GO THROUGH AN EDITING STAGE!

*TRIGGER WARNING* - MATURE CONTENT

"You pathetic little slut"

ARABELLA WILLIAMS' POV:

"You" the words ringed in my brain like a bell chiming, "w- what?" i stuttered nervously, "you heard me" he growled. My heart rate picked up like i had just ran a marathon, our faces were inches away from each other but there was one issue..

i had never done anything, i hadn't kissed anyone meaning i was still a virgin....

His cold hand slithered round my neck like a snake squeezing its meal to death. "M- malfoy" i stammered, "thats not my name" he spat. "say my real name, don't be shy, say it" He whispered into my ear. 

i remained in silence.

"say. it" he edged, "Draco..."

DRACO MALFOY'S POV:

The way she said my name in her soft voice turned me on. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, i had been waiting for Months for this opportunity and it was standing infront of me.

BACK TO ARABELLA WILLIAMS' POV:

His lips came crashing down hungrily onto mine, catching me by surprise. But a feeling inside of me told me to kiss him back, and that's exactly what I did. I felt his cold hand brush my leg, slowly making its way up my skirt. He gently stroked my thighs not once did he break the kiss. His fingers hooked onto my pants, dragging them down slowly. Once they were completely off, he threw them somewhere on the floor.

His eyes hooking back onto mine but instead of them shooting daggers in them, they were filled with lust and hunger.

"May I?" He smirked, I nodded. I wanted this, it wouldn't matter if I regretted it later on. It was what mattered now. And I needed him now.

Once I gave him the nod, a fire of lust set off inside of him as his index finger was forced inside of me, a gasp leaving my mouth which caused Draco to chuckle a bit. Draco's lips connected back with mine as he pumped it in and out of me. Our lips moved in perfect sync eventually he pulled away and stared into my eyes, not stopping his finger once.

I then felt him add another finger, moving faster now. I grunted at the amount of pleasure I was receiving earning a small chuckle from him. I leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling when I felt a hand pull my head down. "I want to see your face" He sneered. I obeyed. I felt the knot inside my stomach untie as I began to go through my high.

"D- Draco" I panted, "what is it darling?" He smirked.

"I- I'm going t-." I began but was cut off, "then cum for me" he whispered into my ear, sending cold shivers down my back. My legs began to shake and my eyes began rolling backwards inside of my head. I released onto his fingers. He pulled them out and sucked them clean.

I looked at the time. 

Shit.

Snape was due to be back any minute now, I quickly slipped my pants back on and sorted out my hair just as Snape entered the classroom. His eyes widening at the books scattered across the floor. "I see you did the exact opposite as cleaning up" he spoke in a extremely dull and slow voice. "Sir, I think we should have another detention" Draco smirked earning a kick in the leg from me.

"I'll take away ten points from each of you, you may leave" he sighed, I quickly left the classroom but before I could go anywhere. Draco grabbed me pushing me up against the wall. "Going somewhere?" He spat. "I- um I need to go back" I stammered. He scoffed, "you pathetic little slut" he spat while letting me go. His words didn't affect me, they didn't even make me mad.

I rolled my eyes and walked off into the darkness of the hallways.


End file.
